Lifetime
by S3C0NDG0D
Summary: Dia had lived a nine-hundred and ninety nine lives seeing how she got Kanan and Mari together. Will the thousandth still be the same?


Eternity

Death had plans for a lot of people.  
Death sometimes come to punish them, sometimes to bring them to a new life Death can do many things.  
And it was driving Dia to the edge of insanity.

For Dia, There was no such thing as Rest in Peace when she died.  
On her deathbed, When Dia had her last breath, and closed her eyes,  
All the pain was gone, and when she opened her eyes once again,

She was in the body, of another person.  
She was reborn as a child.  
She grew up to be the same, strict and beautiful maiden her first life had seen.  
And with every rebirth, she continues to be the same person over and over.  
But she remembers everything abour her past lives.  
One thing was certain about her past lives, and it was she had a purpose.  
Her purpose was, To escort Kanan to Mari in every life they had.  
Dia felt Pain, but she never knew why she was in pain.

* * *

It was weird, Kanan and Mari never remembered anything about their past lives,  
But there Dia was, she knew everything about her friends, and yet, nothing changed.  
Even if a hundered lifetimes passed, Dia never noticed any change.

"So Dia, Lifetime what is this?" kanan said sarcastically.  
"See I knew you wouldn't believe. and it's life number 999 mind you."  
Kanan continued into laughter.

"So, you mean to tell me Dia, that you lived that many lives? I never knew you had such an active imagination!" Kanan had stopped laughing.

"Ugh. Now you know what's on my mind." Dia sighs "I thought you and Mari had something to do today?"

"Mari wanted sometime with You-chan."

"And ... are you not jealous?"

"Mari is always around me, I need a break from her."

Dia wasn't shocked about this, since, there were some versions of Kanan that was stubborn.

"I guess, I should go now, Ruby must be waiting." Dia says as she starts to walk away "Hey Dia!"

dia looks back.

"Let's uhh... Chat later tonight." Dia just smiled.  
"of Course."

Dia always thought why her purpose was that, to bring Kanan and Mari together in every life.  
She remembered, that even though Dia never interacted with Mari, Kanan would still find a way to her.  
And at her 1,000th redo of her job, Dia questioned her purpose.

Why wasn't there anyone to bring her to her love? Why is she the one needed do this?  
What could she get out of it in the end?

Dia walked back to her home as these questions began to flood her mind.  
"Dia, this is like, your thousandth life. Why are you questioning it now...  
are you.. jealous? Are you... no, that cannot be." Dia sighs as she finishes talking to herself.

"You're just jealous Mari has Kanan." dia said to herself as she walked into the Kurosawa household

"Ruby, I'm back!"

* * *

Later that night, Kanan had sent Dia a message.  
"So Dia, what are you doing?"  
Dia types.  
"nothing. What do you need anyways ? Advice with Mari?"  
"No ahahaha. She already has You-chan!"

Dia sighed again for like, the billionth time. and she wasn't kidding about that.  
"So, You're hurt aren't you, that Mari didn't pick you."  
"Eh? Why would I be hurt? Mari is my friend, I'm happy that You-chan is there for her as her lover"

Dia backtracked, this was one of the Kanans that fell in love with Mari later on in Life.

"Kanan, believe me, later Mari will need you."

"Ahahaha, of course she will. she'll need you too, you're her best friend as well you know."

Dia chuckled, she was stopped when there was three messages popped on her screen, all out of nowhere and from someone unknown.

"Kurosawa Dia please hear me out"  
"I love you lots and lots and I would love to spend my days being your lover."  
"I tried being formal, so, please take me on my.,, offer and meet me at the docks Saturday night"

Dia gave it a quizzical look. who is this? She couldn't say this never happened, but she'd have to reject another poor guy, or girl.

"Ugh. a thousand lives and you still choose to be single." dia face palmed.  
It was true, Dia , most of her lives, Unable to settle down with a lover.

"Onee-chan! you have mail!" Ruby called out from outside

"Be right there Ruby!" Dia sent a quick brb to Kanan as she set down her phone

Dia proceeds outside as Ruby brought in a red velvet box and a bouquet of roses.  
"O-Onee-chan! Th-this is for you!" ruby squeaked " I can see that, they have my favorite color down with the red velvet."

Dia looked skeptical, first, it was the anonymous text, and now mail,

Whoever that person who was wooing her, She/He id definitely exerting an effort But Dia wasnt easily swayed.

"Ugh." dia went back to her room and decided to just text the person back and reject them As Dia, opened her phone, there was yet another message.

"Did you like my gift? Well, I guess you don't? Please do come on Saturday night. I want to clearly confess and personally receive and answer from you."

dia was stunned, whoever this person was, she was desperate to be alone with Dia.  
Was this her cue to avoid the person now?

But oddly, Dia was getting pulled in by the message, like some part of her waned to see i through, She typed a quick reply to the person

"I'll come."

Dia then again sighs, and decided to tell Kanan about the predicament.  
she only got some advise from Kanan in return.

"non-sense. Accept the confession? I'd rather be alone than to experience heartbreak."

Dia then shut off her phone, and proceeds to sleep.

* * *

Saturday came, the day Dia was supposed to meet her mysterious suitor. "Ruby, Can you be alone for the evening? I need to go meet someone."  
"Onee-chan! are you going to meet the one who sent the box? Why don't you wear the-  
"Ruby I'm going." Dia cut her sister.

"but onee-chan, that dress would .. look good on you."

Ruby remembers when Dia had opened the velvet box, inside sat a Red dress, it was made of high quality fabric,  
and it had suit Dia very well, making her look mature, and beautiful even more so.

Dia later arrives at the docks, there was only one boat their, and it looks fancy.  
Like someone was about to propose.

"ugh. If the one whose behind this is in their he just wasted a ton of money to get rejected."

Dia began to walk towards it, as she neared, a familiar face greeted her.

" Ah! Dia! You're here."

It was Kanan.

"kanan?! what are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to drive the boat silly. I'm here to do it for , a friend."

"really?! Who is that?! I demand to know!" Dia says as she crossed her arms.

"You can know once we get in? come on, she readied this all for you. wouldn't be rude to turn this down?"

Kanan really knew how to convince her.

" I'll try. no funny business okay kanan?"

"Im confident you'll say yes to her"

Moments later, They got on the boat, and it started to ferry.

It was a small boat, two floor, and on the first was a table, and lights.

It was set for dinner as food was seen on the plate.

Dia had took a seat, as kanan said she'd get her date.

"Kanan, who are you setting me up with?" dia asked herself as a white tuxedo clad person sat in front of her

Dia looked up and the face, was all too familiar.

Kanan.

"kanan, what is this?" Dia's heart began to pound as puzzle pieces was falling into place.  
"I'm your date." Dia didnt want to believe.  
"But why?" a thousand lives, and this was the first Kanan was going for Dia.  
"because, I love you." Kanan said simply, looking into Dia's eyes.

Dia unconciously began to cry. a thousand lives, and now she just realized why she had so many questions.  
She was dumb to not see it immeadiately, the reason why she was in pain was, Because she had slowly fell in love with Kanan all those lives ago.  
but she cant answer yes. Dia then knew why she didn't realize that, because she knows that kanan and Mari will always end up together No Matter what.

"kanan no, I can't, I''m sorry, please take us back." dia started to wheeze "Dia are you okay?" kanan's voice rang out, filled with worry.  
Kanan's voice made Dia's heart ache more.

"No kanan I don't want to get hurt!" Dia shouted "No, dia I wont hurt you." Kanan says calmly

"I know you won't! But I know everything! I know the things that is going to happen!History repeats itself!"  
Kanan was taken aback by Dia's rant.

"I can't love you Kanan, I'll only get hurt."

"Why?"

"Because you need to be with Mari." Dia says as her tears kept streaming down.

" Ilove you. not Mari!"

"Trust me okay Kanan, I know very much."

"But why?! ... Dia I love you so much. I'm sure.. I grew up with you. and I don't know if I can ever be apart with you"

Dia was wide-eyed. this was different, this was the first Kanan that did this.  
a thousand kanans, and she was the first. There's a first time for everything, so she knows, she'd just be breaking herself.

"I'm so-" Dia was cut as she felt a soft pair of lips touch hers.  
Dia didn't pull away, she, melted into the intimate kiss and reciprocated..

"I know, that you love me too... You wouldnt have kissed me back if you didn't.." Dia was caught.

"YEs. I'm in lvoe with you, but we can't be together. We'd break up sonner or later."

"I only care about now, I want to worry about our future, when i know it isnt with you."

Dia wanted more, Kanan was never this sweet with Mari, or was it just the needy heart? she kept on crying, but she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, embracing her

"Dia, I love you, Not Mari, if you say is true about you're purpose being me and Mari's matchmaker, thenwhy couldn't it be different now?"

Dia wanted to this to be wrong.. but why does it feel so right?

"I... I... love you too." dia says as she hugged back.

Dia's heart felt like it was in heaven.  
She felt, really happy.

"So... Will, my thousadth wife be you? " Kanan said jokingly

"let's just see, if you're really mine and I'm really yours in this life."

* * *

 **unpolished story**

U


End file.
